Batman
Bruce Wayne (Alter ego Batman). Postać wydawana przez DC comics , stworzona przez Bob Kane i Bill Ginger. Postać pojawiłą się po raz pierwszy w Detective Comics # 27. Historia 'Złota era' Poraz pierwszy poznajemy Batmana w Detective Comics # 27, jest on już działa jako pogromca przestępczości. Pochodzenie Batmana jest pierwszy raz zaprezentowane w Detective Comics # 33 w listopadzie 1939 r. i później jest zaprezentowane w Batman # 47 , Bruce Wayne urodził się jako dziecko dr Thomas Wayne i jego żona Martha, dwóch bardzo bogatych i charytatywnych osobistości Gotham City. Bruce Wychowany w Wayne Manor i jej bogatego świetności i prowadzi szczęśliwe i uprzywilejowane życie aż do wieku ośmiu lat, kiedy jego rodzice są zabibi przez przestępcę drobnego nazwie Joe Chill w drodze do domu z kina. Bruce Wayne przysięga , aby uwolnić miasto od zła i żeby nikt nie miał takiej samej historii jak on . Angażuje się w intensywnym treningu intelektualnego i fizycznego; On jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze, umiejętności nie wystarczą . "Przestępcy i tchórzliwi ,, więc moje przebranie musi być w stanie ich przestraszyć . Muszę być stworzeniem nocy, czarny, straszny ..." Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pragnienia, nagle nietoperz leci przez okno, inspirując Bruce zakładać persona Batmana. W pierwszych taśm, kariera Batmana jako mściciela zarabia mu gniew początkowo policji. W tym okresie Wayne ma narzeczoną o imieniu Julie Madison. Wayne wykonuje akrobata w cyrku na osieroconych, Dick Grayson, który staje się jego pomocnikiem, Robinem. Więc Batman staje się członkiem założycielem Justice Society of America, choć, jak Superman, jest honorowym członkiem i Malthus Uczestniczy tylko okazjonalnie. Relacje Batmana z prawem roztopów szybko, a on się do członka honorowego policji Gotham City. W tym czasie, lokaj Alfred przybywa w Wayne Manor i po wyciągania tajne tożsamości Dynamicznego Duo i słucha się ich usług. 'Nowoczesny batman' Po 12-wydania limitowanej serii kryzysu na Nieskończonego Ziem, DC Comics urochomiło ponownie historie w niektórych głównych bohaterów w próbie na aktualizację ich do współczesnych odbiorców. Frank Miller opowiedział pochodzenie Batmana w fabule z Batman # 404-407 Year One, . Chociaż Ziemia-Two Batman jest wymazany z historii, wiele opowieści o Batmana Silver Age / Ziemia-One (wraz z kariery na wysokości tych, Złoty Wiek) pozostają we wszechświecie kanoniczne po kryzysie, w jego pochodzenie pozostaje taki sam w istocie pomimo zmian. Na przykład, policja Gotham to głównie uszkodzone, ustanawiającą dalszej potrzeby istnienia Batmana. Podczas przeszłości Dicka Graysona pozostaje taka sama, historia Jasona Toda, drugiego Robina, jest zmieniony, zwracając się do chłopca, syna sieroty który drobnym oszustem, który próbuje ukraść opony z Batmobilu. Więc usunięte jest strażnikiem Phillip młody Bruce Wayne opuszcza zostać podniesiona przez Alfreda. Dodatkowo, Batman nie jest już członkiem założycielem Justice League of America, chociaż staje się liderem w krótkim czasie nowego wcielenia zespołu rozpoczęła się w 1987 roku. Aby wypełnić w zmienionej fabuła Batman następstwie kryzysu, DC Uruchomionynowy tytuł Batman nazwie Legendy Mrocznego Rycerza w 1989 roku i opublikowane różne mini serial i jednorazowe historie Głównie od tamtego czasu nie odbywają spada na "Year One" okresu. Różne historie z Jeph Loeb i Matt Wagner więc poruszyć tej epoki. 'Wrogowie' 'Red hood' . Pierwszy i największy wróg batmana. Red Hood (puźniej znany jako joker. Batman kiedy znalazł Red Hooda przezprzypadek potrąca go do kazi z kwasem. Red Hood znienawidził Batmana. Przybrał imię Joker i postanowił zostać złoczyńcą 'Catwoman' W mieście pojawiłą się Catwoman. Włamywaczka w stroju kota. Pomiędzy Batmanem a Catwoman istania wieź 'Dwie twarze' Rok puźniej pojawił się przestępca Holyday. Wtedy batman pracował z Harveyem Dentem. Podczas dochodzenia Harvey został oblany kwasem. Obwiniał za to batmana. W zemście nazwał się Two Face i zaczął atakować batmana i terroryzować Gotham 'Bane' Bane ucieknier z więzienia przybył do gotham. Poznał alter ego Bruce Wayne i przyszedł do jego domu i złamał mu kręgosłup. Batman nie mogąc byc bohaterem jego miejsce zajął Arzael. 'Stephanie Brown' Ojciec Tima Drake dowiedział się o tym że Tim jest robinem więc porzucił bycie bohaterem. Nasępnym robinem była spolier, ale po krótkim czasie została "wywalona" z posady robina. W zamiarach zemsty wykradała jeden z planów i przesłała do gangów 'Black Mask' Spolier wys łała do wszystkich gangów list z wiadomością o spotkanai się przy porcie. Przybyli wszyscy. W porcie była wojna gangów. Jej rezultatem była śmierć spolier z ręki Black mask. Black mask ogłosił się królem przestępczym. Panował nad wszystkimi gangami w mieście Apocalypse W mieście pojawił się Apocalypse. Rozpylił wierus "The Clench". Zaraza zabiłą wiele osób z gotham. Batman połączył swe siły z bat rodziną by wynaleźć szczepionkę przeciw tej chorobie. Wynalazł ją Azreal 'Hush' Hush okazuje się być Tommy Eliot przyjaciel Bruce'a z dzieciństwo który go bardzo nie lubił z powodu wypadku rodziców , za które sam spowodował. Jego nienawiść polegałą na tym że nienawidził ojca Batmana poniewarz pozwolił umrzec jego matce. Po latach wraz z Riddlerem i innymi szaleńcami róbował zniszczyć Bruce'a Wayne'a, jak i jego later ego, ale bez pomyszlnego (dla husha) zakończenia. 'Sprzymierzeńcy' 'Dick Grayson' Bruce Wayne wybrał się do cyrku na pokaz Gray'sonów. Dick Grayson skończył występ poczwórnym saltem ale rodzice Dicka spadli na ziemie. Dick widział śmierć rodziców. Chwile potem Batman wziął go na swojego pomocnika 'Justic League of America' Batman z supermanem dołączyli do drużyny super bohaterów o nazwie "Justic League of America do której należeli Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash, Zielona latarnia i Martian Manhunter. Grupa ta przyjęła dużo bohaterów do drużyny 'Batgril ' Batman gdy dołączył do drużyny pracował z Justic League a nie w gotham.Ale uważnie obserwował gotham. Zauważył że jest nowa bochaterka Batgril 'Taklia'al ghul ' Batman obserwował gotham i gdy coś się stało wzywał Batgril. Spotkał kobiete o imieniu Talia którą uratował od złoczyńcy który nazywał się Dr. Darrk. Okazało się że to był test na batmana który przeprowadził Ra's ghul. Talia zakochała sie w batmanie. Batman się nie zgodził więc Talia porwała robina by zmusić batmana do ślubu z nią ''' Jason Tod' Po pewnym czasie Bruce adpotował Jasona Toda. Znalazł go gdy chciał ukraść koła od batmobilu i odwiózł go do szkoły która okazała się przykrywką dla złodzei. Batman z Jasonem rozprawili się z złoczyńcami. Po tym Batman zadaptował Jasona. Dick Grayson został wtedy ' ' 'The Outsiders''' Kiedy batman potrzebował pomocy od Justice League w sprawie uratowania Lucjusza Foxa, liga go odesłała. Zdenerowowany Batman założył własną lige o nazwie "The Outsiders" w nim byli: Black Lightning, Halo, Katana, Metamorpho. Zbyt długo tam nie dowodził kiedy odszedł dowiedziałsię że Batgril została kaleką a Jason Tod został zabity przez Jokera. Batman postanowił już więcej nie mieć robina 'Hunters' Niedługo potem w gotham pojawiła się Hunters, która została zamaskowanym pogromcą zbrodni. Batman obserwował ją. Hunters na krótki czas przyłączyła się to batmana. Batman obwiniał ją za śmierć Jasona Toda 'Tim Drake' Batman spotał chłopca o imieniu Tim Drake. Tim odkrył prawdziwą tozsamość bochaterów Batmana i Dicka Graysona. Batman nie zgodził się na przyjęcie go na robina ponieważ rozpaczał stracenie Jasona Toda i dlatego że miał jesczę rodziców/.Po pewnym czasie został 3 robinem. Batman przez cały czas współpracował z Barbarą Gordon.. ' Azraela' Miejsce Bruca zajął Azraela. Zmodyfikował bat zbroję. Azrael zaczął okrywaćw sobie moce .Zabił pewnego szaleńca jako Az-bat.Kontakty z Jamesem Gordonem zaczeły się psuć.Jaun stał się agresywny dla dicka jak i dla Bruce'a. Batman zaczął się szkolić by pokonać Azreala i po treningu mu się udało. Ale nadal nie byl zdolny być batmanem więc poprosił Dicka. Kategoria:Nightwing Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohater